<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Kyber, Peace, and Economics: A Conversation with the Chancellor by gundamoocow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726355">Of Kyber, Peace, and Economics: A Conversation with the Chancellor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow'>gundamoocow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off the Colin Trevorrow Script, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Gen, Interviews, duel of the fates au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An exclusive interview with Chancellor Armitage Hux by renowned <i>Chrono Weekly</i> journalist Purfelt Hadren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Kyber, Peace, and Economics: A Conversation with the Chancellor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my piece for the Hux Fanzine.</p>
<p>Please check out the companion artwork by <a href="https://twitter.com/brainyraccoons/status/1364181393492897794">brainyraccoons</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I received the holocall in the dead of night on my business line. The number was blocked, but in my line of work, that’s not unusual. Bleary-eyed, I answered.</p>
<p>“There is a possible window,” said a woman with slicked-back dark hair and dressed with immaculate military precision. Her tone was of cold, formal detachment. “Tomorrow,” she continued, “here on Coruscant.”</p>
<p>I was out of bed and dressed before she finished sending the coordinates of the hotel where I would be staying. My go-bag was prepped and ready, reserved for situations exactly like this: flying across the galaxy for in-person interviews with reclusive political figures at short notice.</p>
<p>After two years of holocalls, gala dinners, and political summits – all in the effort to secure an interview with the Chancellor – I thought I’d be mentally prepared for the interview of my career. Instead, I was panicking that I would miss my hastily-booked flight and shouting into my comm at my secretary to find a photographer on Coruscant. Someone good and respectable, not one of those paparazzi bottom-feeders. Bag in hand, I made it onto my ship in the nick of time.</p>
<p>Now, if you’ve never been to Coruscant, you simply have to go. I went as a boy on a family vacation and the scale of the place was unreal to my young eyes. Sky-scraping buildings as far as the eye can see, luxury transports flying at all levels. Things always seem big and wondrous when you’re a child. It’s rare that you experience such a sensation twice in the same place, especially when you return as an adult, but that’s exactly what I felt when my ship descended upon its landing pad at the Galactic City Spaceport.</p>
<p>I expected to feel the city’s vibrant evening air as I stepped off the ship. Instead, the grand sight of the New Imperial Capitol looming above the spaceport literally took my breath away. What a tremendous specimen of architecture and engineering! One can’t help but feel humbled, standing below. Frankly, I’m a little envious of the Galactic City residents who wake up to this view every morning.</p>
<p>Not knowing when my appointment with the Chancellor was going to be – if at all – I headed straight to my hotel and reviewed my material for the interview. After one sleepless night, I expected to get some rest, but who can sleep when they’re going to meet Chancellor Hux?! So I stayed up watching his famous holos, from the infamous Starkiller speech to the coronation of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to the final declaration of peace and order in the galaxy. By morning, I was fully hyped. Now came the waiting!</p>
<p>To my surprise, I didn’t have to wait long. I got a call not long after breakfast from the woman from earlier, instructing me to meet her in the hotel lobby in fifteen minutes. She arrived exactly on time, dressed in dark, slim-fitting clothing, very unlike the New Republic fashion that was once popular here.</p>
<p>“Are you prepared?” she asked me.</p>
<p>“I better be!” I laughed. “I have a photographer lined up,” I added. “Is it possible to have him join us?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>My heart sank, but then she lifted my spirits when she told me of an official photographer on her staff.</p>
<p>I followed her out of the hotel and into the fresh late morning air. We got into a sleek silver-coloured transport, and then we were off.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“To the Capitol.”</p>
<p>It was happening. I almost couldn’t believe it. My heart was thrumming in my chest and my veins were pumping adrenaline.</p>
<p>We landed at a non-descript landing pad. I was led through a set of thick durasteel doors, like something you’d see on a star destroyer, and to a small room where both human and droid security staff scanned and searched everything I had on my person. When that was all done, a pair of stormtroopers led me down a long corridor and into a turbolift marked <i>Strictly CAH business only</i>. This lift was unusual in that there were no buttons or any other sort of indicator of level. I only had my senses to tell me that we were going up. When the lift stopped, I was ushered directly into what seemed like a meeting room. It contained a large, unblemished black table and ten seats around it.</p>
<p>“We’ll wait here until you’re called up,” said one of the troopers.</p>
<p>I tried to chat with them while we waited for what seemed like an hour, but they were as talkative as durasteel walls. I guess they didn’t get paid to be conversationalists!</p>
<p>Eventually, the woman from earlier, whose name I never did catch, arrived with six more troopers flanking her.</p>
<p>“He’s ready to see you,” she said.</p>
<p>“Great,” I grinned.</p>
<p>We got back into the turbolift and went further up. When the door opened again, I was treated to a view of something more than a nondescript corridor. Along the walls were artworks and museum pieces, weapons and armour and uniforms of times long past.</p>
<p>“Where are we?”</p>
<p>“This is Hux’s suite. You’ll be meeting him in his personal sitting room.”</p>
<p>I almost died on the spot! Before I could process how intimate of an interview this was about to be, a door opened and out stepped Chancellor Hux himself.</p>
<p>He walked towards me with poise and grace, his cape billowing behind him. I immediately recognised his outfit as the talented work of Shadra Forr. If you haven’t heard of her, I don’t blame you – more works of art than clothing, her designs would never be found on a department store rack, or even in a Naboo boutique.</p>
<p>As the flowing emerald robes complimented the Chancellor’s tall, slim figure perfectly, I was doing everything I could to keep my jaw from dropping. Thankfully, I quickly regained my professional composure by the time his assistant introduced me.</p>
<p>“Chancellor, this is Purfelt Hadren,” she said.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. I’m rather well-acquainted with his work.”</p>
<p>He looked at me, smiled with a twinkle in his eye, and held out his gloved hand for me to shake, which I of course took.</p>
<p>From there, he about-turned and let me to his sitting room. I felt rather important, walking behind him with the troopers marching around us. Two entered the room with us, along with the assistant, while the others waited just outside the door.</p>
<p>The space was lush, filled with exotic plants. At one end of the room was a fireplace – yes, a fireplace – and above it was a painted portrait of Hux in full military regalia with a small orange house cat in his lap. Against another wall was a display case of high-tech weapons of various sorts. The view from the window was splendid, overlooking one of Coruscant’s busiest hubs.</p>
<p>We sat on either end of a low, tasteful sofa, and began our conversation. Below is a faithful transcript of what we discussed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> I have to ask, first of all – the Shadra Forr piece you’re wearing is absolutely stunning on you.</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> Thank you.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> But the accessory on your belt. I don’t recognise it.</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> (laughs) Oh, this? This is no trinket. It’s a lightsaber. In fact, it once belonged to the leader of the old Jedi Council here on Coruscant. We excavated places of historic interest when we relocated the capital of the First Order. A lot had been left fallow when the New Republic abandoned this planet, so we reclaimed them for safekeeping. You can find some of them in the Imperial Museum if you have time during your visit.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Wow! I had no idea. Sword fighting is an ancient martial art, right?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> It is, but lightsabers are no mere sharpened points of metal. They’re marvelous pieces of engineering, far more elegant than a blaster. See? This is all assembled by hand, but with remarkable precision, and the design of each hilt is uniquely matched to the kyber crystal inside.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> I read that kyber is very rare, but has some incredible properties.</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> That’s correct. It was mined heavily by the old Empire, but the galaxy is vast and there are many new citizens of our Empire who are in need of employment. No doubt you are aware of The Great Energy Project.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Indeed I am.</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> It will transform the lives of billions of people in many primitive systems. Kyber is the closest thing to free energy that one can get. If we can locate substantial deposits, then we can quickly industrialise system after system. It will do wonders for the economy. And I can tell you now, more deposits do exist.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Now that you’re Chancellor, are you still involved in the military side of things? Or has that taken a back seat to these grand social projects?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> At heart, I am an engineer. In many ways, I considered myself the chief engineer of the First Order, and now, of the Empire. It truly is my major passion. Seeing my designs brought to life by our talented techs is incredibly rewarding. Now, the First Order did not bring peace to the galaxy through technology alone. A great deal of social engineering was involved, and that was under my purview as well while I was General. So the answer to your question is not so clear-cut. We’re not at war anymore, but there is still much to do. My subordinates coordinate peace-keeping logistics, but I read their reports every day and offer suggestions for improvement and make decisions. Leading the galaxy to a brighter future is not just one project or another. It’s a coordinated effort, with multiple streams, and I am overseeing all of them.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> You’ve got a lot on your plate!</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> I work very long hours.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> What would you say is the secret to that kind of productivity? I’m sure our readers would love to hear about it. Everyone I know is always trying to get the most out of their time.</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> Strict discipline and a lot of caf!</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> (laughs)</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> But in all seriousness, I’m a great believer in a regimented schedule. I grew up with military shift work, where tardiness is not tolerated. I still keep those sorts of hours. In the evenings, I unwind by reading reports over a hot cup of tarine tea. So if your readers want my advice, here it is: a few years of military service will do you a world of good. Even if you’re not interested in a military career, there are many opportunities available in the Imperial military for engineers and all sorts of scientists. We have an enormous logistics branch that deals with supply chains, so do consider enlisting for a business apprenticeship. The Imperial military is far more than just stormtroopers.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Noted! So with such a busy schedule, do you have time for anything else?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> Oh, I do take leave from time to time.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> What are your favourite getaway spots?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> To be honest, I don’t do very much leisure travel. With all the diplomatic visits, I get rather travel-weary, so if I take leave, I usually remain here. However, I do occasionally visit my old family estate on Arkanis.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> I understand that you grew up on Star Destroyers. That must have been tough.</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> There were hardships, to be sure. However, the experience made me the man I am today. I never want to see young children scattered from their homes again, which is why order in the galaxy is so important.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Will you ease up some restrictions on travel and communication once the remaining conflicts settle down?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> That’s in the plans, yes. The first goal, however, is to break the chains of insurgency. Once a generation of children grows up in peace and prosperity, they will see no point in rebelling. This is where the New Republic failed, you see. People who are starving and unemployed have little to turn to but crime and violence, and there were so many systems that had been let down by the previous regime. We’ve already given millions of destitute children education, housing, and career paths, and will continue to do that. It won’t happen immediately, but the galaxy is already transforming into a better version of itself.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> That’s a very grand vision! I think people will come to appreciate the results. My home planet did great under the old Empire, but after the New Republic took over, we lost a lot of our infrastructure and had a record-long recession. Things are finally starting to look up!</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> I’m glad to hear that.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> On the topic of the economy, and long-term plans in general, do the policies mostly come from you, or is there a directive from the Supreme Leader?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> The Supreme Leader has other things to concern himself with. He completely entrusts the smooth running of the Empire to me.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> How would you describe your working relationship?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> I know what you’re referring to. Those holoclips are very old and were taken out of context, and the officers that leaked them were trying to advance their own careers. They did not have the galaxy’s interests at heart.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> I didn’t mean that specifically–</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> Even so, I would like to set the record straight. Ren and I have always had the same goals: peace and order in the galaxy. It’s true that in our younger days, our methods often clashed, which led to some rather public arguments between us, but that was many years ago. After Leader Snoke’s passing, we quickly resolved our differences. Solid leadership is crucial for success in our endeavours, and I would like to reassure our subjects that for the last ten years, my relationship with Ren has been extremely cordial. He often meets with me here, where you are sitting now.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Well, that’s a relief! And I feel honoured to be sitting here with you, truly.</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> You’re in quite an exclusive position! I don’t think I’ve ever sat down with a journalist like this before.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Thank you so much for this opportunity. I’m going to have to change the subject or I might start to blush. <i>Chrono Weekly</i> ran a poll a few weeks back asking readers what they’d most like to know about you. We had reader-submitted questions as well. It’s all light stuff. Would you be able to answer some of them to finish things off?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> Well, I suppose I should, since you’ve traveled all the way here.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Okay, great! First of all, everyone knows you’re steadfastly committed to making the galaxy a better place. Do you have any time left for hobbies?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> You might have noticed that I enjoy collecting relics. I don’t have the time to go searching for them myself, but I enjoy restoring them. Those lightsabers, for example. Some of them were not operational when they came into my possession, but they are all operational now, apart from one that had been reduced to molten durasteel. I extracted the kyber crystal from that one and retrofitted it into my old sniper rifle. I can show it to you later.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Absolutely! Next question: is there anyone special in your life? Are we likely to see any little Huxes in the future?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> I’m married to the galaxy, so to speak.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> That might make you the galaxy’s most eligible bachelor.</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> Don’t push it.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> I think I’ll skip the next two reader questions, then, and go to the final one: your skin and hair are always flawless. What’s your self-care routine?</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> I use custom moisturiser and shampoo. There are a few companies that can do this for you. You simply send them a small scraping of your skin and a clipping of hair, and they will send you a product perfectly tailored to your genetic code. Most of them will supply a free sample. Apart from that, I stay out of the sun and have a weekly therapeutic massage.</p>
<p><b>Hadren:</b> Chancellor, it has been an honour to be able to chat with you like this. Thank you so much.</p>
<p><b>Hux:</b> My pleasure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit where it's due, this fic was heavily inspired by <a href="https://www.cigaraficionado.com/article/a-conversation-with-fidel-6005">this interview with Fidel Castro for a cigar magazine</a>, as well as the general trend of journalists glamourising problematic interview subjects.</p>
<p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/asstromechdroid">twitter</a> and <a href="https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>